darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Illusory Ring of the Exalted/@comment-68.122.184.82-20140502101235/@comment-180.234.70.248-20140524080621
Mages have little to no use for this ring. It turns the right-hand weapon invisible (left hand, if using Ring of Conqueror, or both if using the two rings at once), which is a good thing for PvP, but its most helpful when you're using melee weapons at close range. For example, if your enemy is using a melee build, and are at a two-handed stance with the ring(s) equipped, you may be confused at what he's using. Is it a greatsword, a halberd, a twinblade, or just a normal curved/straight sword? Or maybe neither of them, perhaps a shield? If so, what EXACTLY is he using? If he's two-handing a shield, it could vary from some typical Target Shield to a tanky Havel Greatshield! If he's using a weapon, it could range from a Rapier to a Broadsword to a Red Rust Scimitar. Or worse, maybe something like the Pursuer's Greatsword! Your mind will be clouded with uncertainty. If the enemy's dual wielding, it doesn't make it any easier. You have to adapt to the power stance AND the weapons themselves. That's three things at once. And you may not even know if the enemy's at a power stance or normal stance, making him COMPLETELY unpredictable in the first few crucial moments as combat begins, or even longer as he may keep switching stances and/or equipment. At a longer range, it won't matter what weapon you're using (Staves, Talismans, or even Bows in the case of Rangers), the enemy will realize eventually that you're using SOME ranged weapon. If you're using a Catalyst, the enemy can tell by the first few spells you cast. The fact that you've started the combat from a fair distance from the enemy makes the assumption more firm. The animations vary according to the spell you're using, but can be pretty much identified easily through experience. Considering the slow casting speed (let's be honest, magic casting IS slower when compared to a sword slash) the enemy won't need to know what Catalyst is being used as long as he has identified what spell the enemy is about to cast. He may then respond either by: i) dodging the attack ii) blocking with a shield Pyromancy on the other hand, is mostly on short or mid range, so Pyromancers may be at trouble. Again, there's little difference between the Pyro Flame and the Dark Pyro Flame. It requires little to know need for Int or Faith (but requires Attunement slots for spell usage), so you can rely on both Pyromancy while pumping up some other melee build. So the element of surprise isn't quite really necessary for Mages. They have long ranged attacks, AoE attacks, stat buffs and debuffs, and plenty other advantages depending on the amount of Int, Faith and Attunement. If you do want to hide your catalyst, you can still aim for the Ring of Conqueror which hides your left-hand weapon. Finishing the game without dying is as hard (with the exception of Attunement disadvantage) as finishing the game without resting at a single bonfire.